No Sense of Taste
by that-dark-haired-perv
Summary: A collection of short fluffy USUK drabbles, all in the convenient length of 300-400 words each. Starting from the countdown, St. Valentine's, White Day, and much, much more.
1. Countdown

It was almost the count down, Alfred was right beside him, and it was obvious that they weren't going to kiss each other anytime soon.

_Great._ Just peachy.

He sighed and looked up at the American beside him. He was looking quite excited for the countdown. Arthur couldn't even blame him for that; 2014 had been a bad year for everyone, and even the most optimistic of people were happy to leave it behind.

What he failed to notice when inspecting the American was that he was trembling, and that his face was a deep red crimson. Or maybe Arthur _had_ noticed, and he just thought that the American was excited. Silly Arthur. It wasn't entirely wrong, of course, but it wasn't entirely right either.

Meanwhile, Alfred was clutching his hands nervously. He was definitely going to kiss Arthur. Or maybe he should ask first because. Just. You know how Arthur is- always so uptight. Maybe he should ask for consent first.

He looked at Arthur, who, in turn, looked away from him while blushing heavily. Alfred chuckled. Arthur was ridiculously cute. He'll ask for consent later then; when it was the countdown.

It was almost the countdown now, but they're still standing rigidly next to each other. Alfred couldn't stand it, and so he clutched Arthur's shoulders and looked right into his eyes.

_5._

Arthur was surprised, but he couldn't say he's really against it. And so he stayed still.

_4._

Alfred gulped nervously. His head was spinning. He had no idea how to ask for Arthur's consent.

_3._

Arthur wasn't sure of what he was supposed to do, and so he furrowed his brows. Alfred was looking at him closely. It was making him uncomfortable. (Though, if he was being perfectly honest, he'd say he was uncomfortable in a sort of good way.)

_2._

Alfred was supposed to ask consent. But he hadn't known how. He was still holding Arthur, and the Briton seemed really mad at him.

_1._

He just thought, _Fuck it._ If Arthur was going to be mad at him then so be it. And then he kissed him.

He hadn't expected Arthur to kiss back.


	2. Valentine's? Right

**A/N: I just realised I didn't put up any author's note in the last chapter, and whoa. I have no idea this story would get any recognition at all. Hope you'll like this on as well! For the Valentine's!**

* * *

"Arthur, kiss me."

He was just sitting in the Student council's room. He was going to do his... works. His piles of works, actually. As the student council's president, he was very, very busy. Today, especially. He wasn't expecting someone- _anyone_\- to barge into the room and exclaimed something so ludicrous.

"Jones," Arthur looked up at the blue-eyed American. He looked down at his works just a moment after, remembering all the papers he needed to sign, and assignments he have to do. And how his face was not red. Definitely not. "I'm busy. Step off."

The bespectacled American sighed dejectedly, blushing slightly. "But, Arthurrr.." He pouted, and looked down at his feet. "It's Alfred. Jones is my father," he added, whispering under his breath.

"Jones. I have a ridiculous amount of work right now. Please do come later," Arthur hissed politely.

There was a reason for all his works today, he was sure. It has something to do with... He didn't really remember what it was for, actually. But he KNEW that his loads of works was because of _something_. The presence of the handsome American was distracting him, and it definitely doesn't help him in any way at all.

"It's the valentine's and-"

That was it. That was the reason. It was the Valentine's, and all the other members of the student council went out with their lovers, and all the work was automatically left up to him.

Arthur had blanked out. Alfred was freaking out. _Oh my fuck, what if he hated me? I need to do my back up plan._

"Arthur!" He exclaimed, shoving some chocolates and flowers to Arthur violently. "These are for you! I'm sorry that I disturbed you! I'm going to go now!" He yelped, scratching the back of his neck nervously. He then walked backwards, heading to the door.

He didn't dare see Arthur's face. He ran out of the door with little hesitation, not looking back at all.

It was such a shame that he didn't. Arthur was _smiling._ A genuine smile at that too.

* * *

**A/N: So.. yeah. Also, I'm open for requests- any fluffy requests, that is. Please do review, whether to inform me about the errors I've made, or to sate your opinions! I'll love it if you do, thank you very much!**


	3. Kitty, kitty

**A/N: Next up, iggycat's appearance! **

* * *

"He likes you."

The American looked up. He was just playing with this cute, little kitty in the park. The cat was basically snuggling him, licking his face, and just tried to get his attention. He had thought that it would have an owner. After all, this cat was adorable. He has this cute, fuzzy eyebrows and adorable folded ears. His eyes were green, like seriously green. Alfred was shocked when he first saw them. He had never saw eyes that green. And he was sure he wouldn't ever see eyes greener than those.

But he was so wrong. So damn wrong.

When he looked up, all he saw was green. Green, green, and green. He had no other way to describe them. He looked further up, and then there were the eyebrows. The eyebrows are fuzzy, like the cat's, but way thicker. He then inspected the face in front of him.

He saw red. Pinkish red, actually. The person in front of him was blushing. And he had no idea why.

Actually, now he knew the reason. He was too focused on inspecting this person that he moved closer the the person than comfortable. His face was really close to the person in front of him. They are this close to kissing, even.

The cat in his hands meowed and jumped to the person, whose face was now bright crimson. Oh. Must be the owner.

"He likes you," the person repeated. Alfred grinned. Animals like cats and dogs tend to like him, no matter how grumpy they are.

"Nice," Alfred said. And then he paused, figuring out how to introduce himself. Oh well. "Alfred F. Jones, at your service!" He then winked.

The person blinked. "Kirkland. Arthur Kirkland. It's a pleasure to meet you," He nodded.

"Soo..."

"So?"

"What do you mean he likes me?" Alfred asked.

"He just does. He never did that to anyone," Arthur answered. He petted his cat on the head.

Alfred was confused. "Did what?"

"Did _this_," Arthur smirked. He closed the distance between them and kissed Alfred. On the lips. Softly, yes. But it was still a surprise.

He later found out that Arthur had been stalking him for the past months, and he had been a little tipsy at the time. But really, it's worth it, and Alfred wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so just a reminder that each and every one of these one-shots have no connections whatsoever with one another except stated otherwise. I really hope you guys are enjoying these so far! Please do review if you have the time!**


	4. Homo?

**A/N: This was written for my friends birthday a few days ago, and I wrote this in like, 10 minutes, so... Also! It' based on a tumblr post! Enjoy!**

* * *

"I hate you."

"Well, I, um, I hate you too, you.. you dumb fuck!"

The Briton did not even look mildly offended, he just looked slightly irritated and grumpily sarcastic.

Or, wait! That's how he looked like everyday. He was definitely not impressed by the gratifying words Alfred brought upon him.

"Are you serious?"

Alfred at least had the decency to look a little bit sheepish, "Uhh... um, well. It kinda depends, y'know. I mean, if you were asking about how I hated you then I, uhh," He stopped himself, gulping. "Um, I mean. Which part?"

Arthur looked at him blankedly and blinked, "Never mind."

And then it was silent, they weren't talking.

It was, of _course_, Alfred who broke the silence. "Also, If you were wondering... I don't hate you, dude," he whispered under his breath.

"Are you serious?" The Brit looked confused, he tilted his head a little to the side.

The American chuckled nervously, and said, laughing, "Well. Are you? Are you serious?"

"Well.."

"I don't hate you bro," Alfred muttered. "Actually! I love you! Homo," the American exclaimed, grinning cheerfully. The Briton just blushed.

"Are you sure you weren't trying to say 'No homo?' Really now," Arthur shook his head slowly, smiling slightly.

"Nope!" Alfred cried excitedly. "I mean it! Like, full homo."

And now Arthur was confused. This was strange. "Uh? Full homo? Are you trying to fool me? What does that even mean?"

"Like, _super full homo_, man. Like, _super duper homo_. Go out with me?" After he said that, Alfred went silent. He looked at Arthur, all hopeful.

"Are you serious?"

Here we go again.

"Do you want me to be?"

* * *

**A/N: Um, well. I'm not expecting much, but please do leave a review to express your opinions on my drabbles! Thank you for reading, and have a nice day!**


End file.
